


5:02AM

by Winterreise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, In a sense, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slutty Eren, Smut, erejean - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform, they basically will find any excuse to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterreise/pseuds/Winterreise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rude awakening early in the morning, Jean returns to the bedroom and discovers a rather...thrilling way to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:02AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii this is my first fanfiction posting ever and in pure classy fashion it must be jeaneren smut, hoo boy  
> 

It is early in the AM on a Saturday when Jean unceremoniously wakes up to his cell phone’s ringtone blasting from the living room. He glances at the clock and grumbles -- 5:02am. A feeling of annoyance washes over him immediately at having his sleep cycle ending prematurely, but enough logic floats into his head that the sooner he gets up to answer it the sooner he can go back to bed. With a quick swipe across the wood floor for pair of boxers and a crumpled gray shirt that swiftly gets shoved over his head, he jogs unhappily out of the warm bedroom.

The air is cold once he’s in the living room, bites into his pale skin; another grievance added to Jean’s list of annoyances this morning. The cell phone’s shrill call plays on insistently, but Jean soon reaches it and grabs it off the coffee table, stabbing the touch screen to open the call without even seeing who is asking for a deathwish. A short “what” gets the caller going on a desperate spiel.

The phone call is from a distressed Connie of all people. Tired from his all-nighter study session, he asks for last-minute tips on the Organic Chemistry midterm he’s going to take at 8am; from past conversations he knows Jean had taken that class the semester before. Jean grips his hair in frustration, grumpy from sleep and completely annoyed that his colleague has procrastinated in getting quality help in time for his exam. He explains that the exam’s questions can be approached mostly from the methods and formulas they already know. He hangs up soon after, but not before he barks at Connie to never call him this early ever again or he will seriously kill him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jean throws his phone on the couch and stays stationary in the middle of the quiet room, pinching the bridge of his nose. His weekend was supposed to be relaxing: he just wrapped up his midterms, felt good about all of them, and had planned to use the free time catching up on sleep, time with friends, as well as...some other things. 

Jean grits his teeth as his thoughts begin to snowball. Thanks to Connie, the first part of his plan has already been ruined; once he wakes up, he can’t go back to sleep until nighttime. Not that Connie would know of Jean’s sleeping habits, but he should have known that Reiner would throw a party after the general midterm week was over and everyone who went would be up late and Jean would finally be reunited with his boyfriend after spending so much time studying at the library and after “making up” for lost time in their shared apartment after the party they could finally get some sleep in their comfy bed but nooooo Connie had to be a fucking debbie downer and fuck up the beautiful aftermath of a fucking great Friday night and even greater rounds of fucking with his boyfriend and --

Great. Now when he goes back to lie in bed he’s going to be in a foul mood. And as he goes back in he’s going to somehow wake up his probably cranky boyfriend, who will literally call him an asshole for waking him up so early, and then they’ll have an argument so bad not even make up sex can save them. 

All before the sun even rises. 

Jean scowls at the floor as he heads toward the bedroom. It’s a slow and torturous journey as he ultimately tries to accept his unfortunate fate.

When he walks back into the bedroom, however, he is greeted by a mop of brown hair slowly rising from beneath the bed covers and surrounding pillows, and Jean finds his negative emotions dissolving as if they took place somewhere long and faraway.

“Hey,” Eren grins sleepily at him as he rubs an eye, slowly lifting himself up to rest on his other arm. His voice is rough, his hair in disarray, and, as the bedsheets gradually slide off his torso, reveal his body covered in blushing red marks and a few bites.

It’s the cutest -and hottest- thing Jean has ever seen, and he feels something warm blooming in his chest at the sight. He finds his mood already lifting enough to make jokes.

“You look like shit,” he teases, small smile appearing on his face.

Eren appears unphased and yawns slowly, his eyes scrunched together as he stretches his arms and back. “Code name in Horsespeak for ‘Damn, hot boyfriend, how do you look so sexy in the morning?’”

Jean grins at this. “Yup.”

Eren emits a low hum in amusement, feeling of sleepiness still heavy in him. Not conscious enough to say much more but still curious as to why they are awake so damn early, he mildly asks just that, “Who called just now?”

“Connie. About his O-Chem midterm he’s having at eight.”

“...The hell...What did you tell him?” 

“General shit. Then I basically threatened him to never call me this fucking early ever again.”

Eren laughs at this, his voice thick before he unceremoniously plops back into the covers, the sudden force causing the pillows around him to slightly bounce. “Good,” he sighs deeply as he burrows back into the sheets, sleepiness already starting to reclaim him; an effect of the soft, durable mattress they invested in purchasing together (the sheets and pillows are from typical college bedding sets, but the mattress, oh the mattress, was of heavenly quality). He looks back through half-lidded eyes at Jean, who is still standing by the door, and deadpans, “Now I can have your asymptote all to myself.”

“...Eren that’s Calculus.”

“...Whatever. Are we really doing this right now.”

“If by ‘doing’ you mean me ‘doing’ you, then yes, I’m feeling up to it right now.” Jean says casually in return. He can’t help but flash Eren one of his charming smiles. How his boyfriend is able to be so cute, hot, and sassy at the same time is beyond him, but he’s pretty thankful in this moment.

Eren snorts. “Pffft, as if you can seduce me good enough this early in the morning --”

Before Eren knows it, Jean is sliding into the bed, hovering directly over him in one glide. Eren is a little stunned at his swiftness but welcomes his lover nonetheless.

“That was actually pretty smooth, Kirschtein. One in forty chance you ever pull off that move right,” Eren chuckles. He stares up at Jean with those colorful, brilliant eyes of his. Still a bit too sleepy to make any big moves but craving some physical contact, he takes it upon himself to lightly run his fingertips slowly up Jean’s forearms that pin him to the bed. His lover shivers at the soft touch.

“Yeah, but 100% chance of fucking you every time I do it,” Jean smirks from above as he leans in.

Eren takes this closer proximity as an opportunity to explore Jean’s body further. His hands begin to move up Jean’s arms, teasing, and into the sleeves of his loose shirt, glide along toned shoulder blades and weave together at the base of his neck to pull his boyfriend ever closer so that their foreheads touch. 

“You’re pretty confident this morning,” he whispers to Jean. “What makes you think you deserve to get some this early?”

Jean gives himself a moment before responding. He tilts his head to the side of Eren’s face, near his ear, where he mutters low, “because I’m a good samaritan,” he starts to lay kisses along his jawline, “I beat Reiner at the drinking games at the party when no one ever beats him,” the trail of kisses continuing south, “and if you wanna get academic,” he says between kisses, “I should get a reward for doing well on all the midterms I just owned,” he finishes by gently sucking on the sensitive blemishes already blooming on the side of his lover’s neck.

Eren sighs in contentment as he receives the loving attention. “True,” he says, pulling his hands out of Jean’s shirt to gently play with his short, soft hair instead. “But I rewarded you for that last night. What’s in it for me now?”

Long fingers trail down Eren’s side as the kisses continue at his collarbone, both sensations causing a shiver to creep through his body. The blood in his veins start to pump toward his sensitive regions, and he spreads his legs a bit as the feeling becomes more insistent. The feel of the bed sheets rubbing smoothly against his skin as he moves makes Eren bite his lip to suppress a moan.

Jean takes notice of this and smirks. “I think you already know what I can give to you.”

Eren squirms underneath Jean, torn between shamelessly calling out for more attention and waiting for Jean to do more work on him.

“You might as well give in to me,” Jean throws the remaining bed sheets covering Eren to grip his hard cock firmly in his hand. “because I’m the only one who can fuck you and make you cum so hard you nearly pass out.”

Eren gasps, instinctively arches into his touch, a small keening noise to accompany his actions. Gorgeous. But Jean’s not done teasing him just yet. His hand travels to the core.

Jean purrs into his lover’s ear. “You’re still so wet and loose in here.” Eren gasps softly as two fingers work their way into his hole with a squelching noise, slowly moving in and out. “I wonder how that happened? Was someone eager to get his ass pounded into last night?” 

That makes Eren’s face heat up in response, but he doesn’t deny it. Of course he wants Jean to pound into his ass, fuck him hard and rough; he’s been doing it so well to him even before they were officially dating (though he would die if he admitted that). No one else stands up to him the way Jean does, brings that fire out in him, meets him head on until the pressure is too much and they’re practically begging for each other. It’s hot and good and when Jean finishes inside him he feels complete, because it’s one of the deepest physical feelings of intimacy two people can share, and it’s something that Eren, being the best communicator through physical interactions, can really enjoy in the moment.

But it’s too early to spout all that romantic sap, so Eren just settles for a good ol’-

“Fuck you,” he pants weakly. His eyebrows furrow and he glares in an attempt to intimidate, but the blush developing on his cheeks, encouraged by his lover’s teasing, make him more adorable than intimidating, much like a lion cub attempting to roar.

Jean takes the teasing a step further by shifting his fingers to jab into Eren’s prostate, causing Eren to welp and immediately shoot his back off the bed in an arch. 

Jean chuckles in satisfaction, finally getting the reaction he wants. “Oh yes,” he ponders as he presses firmly against that same point inside several more times, “I think I remember you having a -- soft spot-- for this, right, Jaeger?” 

“Fucking - tease - !” Eren whines, gripping the sheets beside him with both hands. Jean is clearly cheating; he knows Eren is a slow riser in the mornings and intentionally chose this ass-crack of dawn time to rile him up in whatever way he pleased. If this was any other time, there would surely be a more balanced, and certainly more aggressive, fight. The current messy condition of their room -- clothes, undergarments, lube scattered everywhere -- as well as the physical marks on their bodies from last night, could attest to that.

But right now, Eren is unravelling fast. And, as frustrated as he sounds, he’s thoroughly enjoying the experience, because he knows Jean will give him what he wants -- what they both want -- in the end.

Jean decides that it’s time to move toward the main event, because he’s suddenly tossing his shirt and boxers to meet the floor again and kneels on the bed in front of his lover, already coating his length with lube. Tall, hot, and ready to go.

“Oh fuck…” Eren moans at the sight of his boyfriend fully naked between his own bent legs. A hot spike of arousal suddenly surges to his groin as he remembers how he admired Jean from a similar viewpoint just a few hours ago...where he was then flipped over on all fours over the couch for one round, then shoved onto his back on the kitchen table for another, and finally pinned lovingly to this very bed as he was marked all over...

He wants that feeling again.

Jean settles himself between Eren’s legs but stops to give him a look. The expression that looks like a warning but silently asks for permission to continue. The look he always makes when he comes onto Eren more to initiate things than the other way around. Always giving him a way out before the point of no return.

Eren’s heart melts a little at the gesture. Jean just can’t help being a gentleman, can he, even when he’s with someone rough like Eren. It could almost be called adorable if he wasn’t so horny. “God, just put it in alrea --!“ 

And Eren shuts up because Jean suddenly slams into him in one full thrust and the sudden stretch and fullness is too much that it causes Eren to accidentally tear part of the sheets he’s gripping underneath him and fuck it feels good.

Eren releases a long moan, head thrown back in pleasure, and Jean moans, too, as he starts moving, not giving Eren time to adjust. He’s tight and hot, clenching around Jean whenever he slides back inside, but his body yearns for more.

“H-harder,” Eren bites out, rolling his hips up onto Jean. “Harder!”

Jean grips Eren’s legs and shoves them forward and more apart, the new position allowing him to sink deeper into his lover. Eren makes a keening noise in appreciation, head tipping back into the soft pillows, baring his love-bitten neck. He grips desperately from the fabric around him, then to Jean’s arms, up to his broad shoulders and eventually settles to grab fistfuls of his hair so he could bring their faces closer. He smashes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

They are close, so close together, their hot breaths intermingling in-between full, smoldering kisses, hot and wet as their tongues battle for dominance. Their hips begin to rock to a more aggressive rhythm, Eren wrapping his legs tightly around Jean’s waist in an attempt to create more blissful friction. Both moan pleasurably into each other’s mouths in response.

Jean briefly separates from the kiss for much needed air, eyes closed in concentrated pleasure. “Ah, you feel...so good, Eren,” he pants, hair starting to lightly stick to his forehead even as he continues his rhythmic moves. His hands have a vice grip on the bed below.

“HaaAHNn-!” Eren gasps at a hard thrust, digging his nails into Jean’s back. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s more sensitive in the morning, but the mounting pressure within him is starting to become unbearable already. “Jean…! I-I can’t -” He gives his lover a pleading look from below, briefly biting his already red and swollen lip from their rough kisses, damp bangs framing his flushed face, and half-lidded eyes closing every few thrusts from the overwhelming pleasure.

Hot as his boyfriend is, Jean ignores him in favor of thrusting his hips slower, causing Eren to whimper pitifully, the pressure that was building now at an agonizing pace. He claws at Jean’s back to try to get him going again, but Jean resists by roughly grabbing both his wrists to pin them over Eren’s head. Eren’s breath grows more laboured, teeth clenched and whining as he struggles to free his hands, wanting to get back to any kind of friction, but finds them bound securely in Jean’s grip. In his desperation, he wraps his legs tighter around Jean’s waist, purposefully squeezing him tight from within at the same time.

Jean releases a near animalistic growl at this motion, the sensation shooting bolts of pleasure through his nerves, but his brows furrow in concentration and brief annoyance. He wants to keep going, to keep feeling Eren all around him, to keep feeling the blissful sensations where their bodies connect most intimately, but Eren is making it so damn hard to draw out the pleasure for longer. He can feel himself losing the battle as nearly all traces of his higher brain functions dissolve into primal lust. The more Eren rolls his hips against him, cries out for him, squeezes him from both the inside and out, the more Jean descends into oblivion. And he’s knows for sure that he’s not going to last long at all if this continues.

Eren tightens up again, the feeling immediately bringing Jean out of his thoughts --back to Eren-- and Jean quickly bites into his lover’s neck to suppress his resulting moan. “W-wanna...make this last longer…” he pants rapidly into hot, sensitive skin. He’s trying so hard, trying to not even look at Eren, because one more glance at that face raw with pleasure and need will have him fucking away with no restraint. 

But Eren, the needy shit, whines again, because that is exactly what he wants from Jean. He arches his back so their slick chests touch. “Wanna feel you...” he emits breathlessly, desperately. “Hard, and deep...over and over,” he swallows momentarily. “F-fuck me…” His hips are rolling again, this time more rough, and in a kind of rhythmic time with the clenching of his internal walls around Jean’s arousal. He’s going to make him choose: control to hips but release his hands for scratching and pulling, or maintain control of his hands and be at the mercy of Eren’s hips.

At this point Jean is officially done with Eren’s sexy shit. He wants to be fucked hard and fast? Then he’s going to be fucked hard and fast. Swiftly Jean tears his hands away from the position above Eren’s head and slams them onto Eren’s hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise. Eren just groans and bucks his hips up in anticipation. With his hands free, he pulls Jean into a wild kiss as the thrusting begins to turn into hard pounding as they resume their primal dance. 

They can’t get enough of each other as they fuck relentlessly on their bed. Passionate cries rip through Eren as he takes each deep thrust from Jean into him, of hot cock filling him. A layer of sweat begins to form on their toned bodies. The room is so hot, the air thick around them as they move to melt into each other, to bring each other closer to climax.

Eren begins to whine before a hard, particularly rough thrust fills him instantly, releasing a satisfied moan from him instead. “J-Jean --” Eren pants into his ear, one hand gripping tightly at short ash-blonde hair, the other dragging blunt nails repeatedly down his lover’s back nearby, “S-so close...cumming --!”

Jean buries his head into the junction between Eren’s neck and shoulders, moaning loudly now. He can’t stop thrusting into him, can’t stop gripping those slender hips, can’t stop giving in to Eren. The way he cries out his name from below, leaves angry red scratches all over his back, makes these honest, passionate expressions just for him to see...The feeling is too good, too great, the restrictive heat is addicting, and when Jean aims just right --

Eren inhales a sharp intake of breath before it transforms into a long, raw, exhaled scream of Jean’s name at the feeling of the his prostate being rammed into. It’s explosive and drives Eren off the edge, his back arching and his entire body tensing up to release white jets of come between their stomachs and chests. His nails settle somewhere along his lover’s back to dig into the flesh as he desperately clutches at it while he rides out his mind-numbing orgasm. 

And Jean is gone, shuddering as he sheathes himself deep into Eren one last time and finally comes. Eren shivers as hot liquid shoots inside him, warms him from the inside with each pump. He wraps his arms around Jean when he finishes, fingers that were once tugging aggressively now softly running through his hair.

They remain this way for a while, their breaths ragged as they try to calm down. Slowly, Jean moves himself so that his damp forehead rests against Eren’s equally sweaty one. Green-blue eyes meet amber and they share a slow kiss, chaste, before Jean eases off of his boyfriend to land on his side. Eren shifts on his side as well so he can wrap his arms around Jean’s torso.

“Is my grumpy Jeanbo satisfied with his morning now?” He asks as his eyes peer over his lover’s shoulder. 

Jean grumbles at the nickname but replies honestly. “Very.”

He can feel Eren grin against his back. “Yay, now we can go the fuck back to sleep.” He nips at Jean’s shoulder with his teeth before he turns away to pull the lighter layer of bed covers over them, not caring about the stains on his chest and between his legs.

“Ow! The fuck!” Jean cries out at the bite, tired but still has some fire in him, turning around to follow Eren and trap him in his arms. This little shit is going to be the death of him, he swears. 

Eren just snickers, the warmth from the covers, and now from his boyfriend pressed up behind and around him as well, making him feel sleepy again. He sighs. “‘Night, Horseface.” 

As he feels Eren’s breathing even out, turn slow and deep, Jean finds his eyelids growing heavy. And for the first time in a long time, he actually believes he’ll be able to peacefully go back to sleep despite his rude awakening. He sighs in contentment, nuzzling into his lover’s neck as sleep begins to take him, the sun beginning to rise over the city buildings outside their apartment window.

That is, until his all-too-familiar cell phone ringtone starts blasting from the living room again.

Jean swears he’s going to explode in rage.

“GODDAMMIT CONNIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if all colleges have math/science exams on Saturday, but I definitely know of some that do, and it sucks. Sorry, Connie.
> 
> Also, Calculus /would/ find its way into my fandom life, even if only briefly in the story...crie.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
